


The Thorns of Akashi Seijuro

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Again, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Cross-Post, I Made Myself Cry, Masaomi is still and asshole and gets what he deserves, Metaphors, Shiori was a sweetheart, author is a pretentious little shit, bokushi's pov, even if it's just implied, inspired by a nine-page comic i once saw but i have no link of, lots of them - Freeform, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has their own thorns; their defensive mechanisms when there are things that burden them. Akashi Seijuro is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thorns of Akashi Seijuro

_'Because, Seijuro, sometimes, when people are insecure, they grow their own thorns.'_  
  
Ah. Those words. He remembers them clearly.  
  
 _"But aren't thorns bad? What will I do if I grow my own thorns?"  
  
'If that ever happens, I'll be there to take care of the rose, Seijuro.'_  
  
But she left . And he knew it.  
  
Because, after all, he was a thorn himself.  
  
 _Akashi Seijuro's_ thorn.  
  
The thorn wants nothing more than the rose to feel safe, to be happy. The thorn is like a shield to the rose, the single role it's given is to protect it. The rose is frail, _weak_ , but the thorn is unmoving, _strong._ His mother, _their_ mother, trimmed the rose and took care of it. However, when she was gone, no one was left to take care of the rose. And so, the rose had no other option but to allow the thorn to grow and, eventually, surround himself by it, and allow the thorn to control the flower.  
  
He had one purpose: Protect the rose, protect Akashi Seijuro. Because he was the only defense he had left. Because he was the thorn.  
  
That was why, in that last year of middle school, when the giant had challenged the rose, the thorn stepped in. The rose was hurt enough. This couldn't go on, the thorn wasn't going to allow this to continue. He was going to protect his rose, as he was supposed to.  
  
He was willing to the extremes to protect his rose. He suggested they go to separate schools, so they weren't going to influence him anymore. And when they'd face each other again, he was going to put them down, so they couldn't hurt his rose anymore.  
  
But _he_ , that _shadow_ , had returned, and he had another redhead on his side. He claimed to bring the old Seijuro, back. How _ridiculous_ , the rose doesn't need to return. They'll only _harm_ the rose, and he wasn't going to allow that, no way.  
  
He crushed Shuutoku, and he was going to crush Seirin as well.  
  
 _It's fine. I can handle it._  
  
'NO! I can do it! I _will_ protect you!'  
  
 _You can't protect me forever. You know that._  
  
With a sigh, the thorn made way for the rose. In the end, thorn and rose alike tasted defeat, but it didn't harm the rose to the point of no return.  
  
The thorn smiled bitterly. The rose didn't need thorns, not anymore.  
  
 _Please stay._  
  
'You don't need me anymore.'  
  
 _I might need you. I don't want to part with you._  
  
And he stayed.  
  
That night, the thorn protected that rose one last time. He made sure the parasite feeding off the rose's life was gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For any questions, feel free to ask.


End file.
